Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Shadow
by chimera hunter
Summary: The worlds of Hyperdimension Neptunia and The Shadow meet as the CPUs and their younger sisters and Lamont Cranston, who is the mysterious physic superhero known as the Shadow must work together when the CPUs' arch-nemesis Afoire and the Shadows evil counter-part Shiwan Khan work together with one goal, conquer Gamindustri and the world of the Shadow!


Chapter 1: Who knows what lurks in the heart of evil

"I do not known either Hyperdimesion Neptunia or the Shadow"

"Please correct me in reviews if I make any errors in the Neptunia canon as I known little to nothing of the franchise"

"This is set after the events of the Shadow movie from 1994 and between the second and third Neptunia games but uses the character versions in HN: Victory"

_New York city 1930s_

It was raining that night in New York, cars and people on the streets were hurrying to escape the cold and wet night. A man ran through the crowd in a quick pace, pushing people out of the way to get through the crowd. His light grey suit and red tie along with his shiny black rubber soles and pants the same color as his suit became wet as he ran through the rain. He was surprisingly fast for someone who was chubby. water got trapped on his small black moustache. He ran to a nearby alley where he stopped to rest. He heard a sinister laugh and a voice, "Johnathan Mclone, you have hurt many people but your reign of terror on the innocent ends." the voice said as Mclone looked around for the origin of the voice. "Okay you big chicken, if you want to take me out, take me out like a man!" Mclone yelled in his deep voice. A figure suddenly popped from the shadows and punched Mclone and disappeared back into the darkness, do this for a few punches. Mclone pulled his M1911 from the holster inside his suit and fired a few of the rounds in various places in order to hit his hidden oppenant. "Come at me you son of a bitch!" Mclone yelled as he emptied the rounds in his pistol. He threw it to the ground when he realized it was empty. The figure appeared again and once again landed punches at Mclcone who landed on the ground. The figure revealed himself to Mclone. The figure had a black trenchcoat with two silver M1911s holstered on each side, covered only by the black inverness cape. A large crimson scarf covered his neck and lower face and a black wide-brimmed fedora. His hands were covered by two black leather gloves with a silver ring that held a dark red pearl on his right ring finger. He had a fairly long and large nose. Mclone pulled out a snub-nose revolver but the figure took out one of his pistols and shot the gun off of the mobsters hand. Mclone grabbed his hand in extreme pain. "Who are you?" Mclone asked as he held his hand in pain. The figure then gave a laugh that could be heard for miles. He grabbed Mclone by the edges of his suit. "Listen to me Mclone," the figure said, "you will turn yourself in to the police and confess to them that one of your thugs murdered Wayne and his wife. Because if you don't, you will get far worse than a few punches." The figure said as he put Mclone down. "Okay, please don't hurt me no more." Mclone said. The mobster ran for his life to the police station. The Shadow went down the ally to a taxi car waiting for him and he entered. "Where to boss?" Moe, the taxi's driver asked. "To the mansion." The figure said as he began to remove his disguise and became his true self. However, he was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that appeared and he vanished. "What the?" Moe said surprised at his boss's disappearance.

_Virtua Forest Gamindustri_

Nepgear was surrounded by dogoos and her HDD form wasn't helping. She slashed at the creatures with her sword as they came at her but more toke thier place. "What is with these damn dogoos, they never attack like this." Nepgear said. A giant dogoo appeared and the smaller ones moved closer. "I hope something good happens soon, or I'm a goner." Negear said. A bright flash of light appeared and when it vanished the figure was standing there. "Please don't let that be one of Arfoire's goons." Nepgear said in hope. The figure saw Nepgear in trouble and pulled out his M1911s from thier holsters. "Hey, what a minute!" Nepgear said believing the figure was aiming at her. The figure fired his pistols at the dogoos, which exploded into a jell-o like subtance as the bullets hit them, not missing one. The figure then fired at the large one at it sped toward Nepgear. Nepgear screamed as the large dogoo suddenly exploded and some of the substance landed on her. She gave a sigh of disgust as the figure placed his pistols back into thier holsters. "Okay, I don't who you or where you came from but Gamindustri has enough CPUs already." Nepgear said. "A CPU?" the figure said, "I've never heard of a CPU. Did New York suddenly change or something?" Nepgear was confused. "New York? Whats a New York?" Nepgear asked. "So I guess this isn't the place as I know Nepgear." the figure said. "What? Who are you, how did you know my name?" Nepgear asked. The figure responded in kind. "I know the names of those I encounter by reading thier minds and thoughts. I can cloud the minds of men. I know what lurks in the hearts of those who would harm the innocent. They call me the Shadow."


End file.
